At present, technology for commercial egg-breaking systems has reached its maximum capabilities given the restrictions from government agencies for egg inspection and required floor space in existing egg-breaking operations. The increase in line speeds over the past few years on current egg-breaking technology has resulted in increased production costs and excessive wear and tear and maintenance costs on current systems. The first major change in the industry came from changing the arrangement of egg-breaking devices from a one-egg-at-a-time to technology commonly known as “carousel egg breakers” (moving on an X-Y plane), to “multi-row” egg-breaking where anywhere from two to eighteen eggs are broken at a time on egg-breaking devices mounted on bars that are mounted on a moving carrousel (moving in the X-Z plane). On carrousel breakers, the egg-breaking devices operate approximately 25% of the time (load-open-break-shell disposal). On “multi-row” egg breakers, the egg-breaking device operates between 45% and 50% of the time.
Consequently, there is a need for egg-breaking system and methods by which the increased throughputs in a given footprint can be achieved.